herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kick-Ass
Kick-Ass is the titular main hero of the comic book series of the same name and the main protagonist of the 2010 movie Kick Ass and it's 2013 sequel Kick Ass 2. He is a superhero created by artist John Romita, Jr. and writer Mark Millar and published by Marvel Comics under the compay's Icon imprint. Kick-Ass is the superhero identity of David "Dave" Lizewski. Comics Origin Dave Lizewski is an ordinary New York City high school student. His mother died of a brain aneurysm and so Dave served as an anchor to reality for his loving single father. However, Dave takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. He assembles a suit and mask, which he wears under his normal clothing, and he begins his own personal training before fighting crime, predictably leading to disastrous results as Dave is hospitalized following a stabbing and then being struck by a car. Telling his father he was mugged, he undergoes intense physical rehabilitation, including four operations. He is released weeks later, with metal plates all over his body and with his nerve endings having delayed reactions to pain, making him almost immune to conventional beatings. In spite of considering giving up crime fighting, he soon goes back onto the streets. When he saves a man from a beating and fights off the attacking thugs, an onlooker records the incident and uploads it on YouTube, turning Lizewski into an overnight sensation dubbed with the name Kick-Ass. Genovese conflict Kick-Ass later becomes the inspiration to countless of heroes, most of them are very important to him for the admiration of these heroes as well. He went to the gangsters' warehouse, where he got ambushed until Hit Girl has arrived to saved by giving thanks to the support of Big Daddy. Kick-Ass met up with his former best friend named Chris Genovese (aka Red Mist). However, the truth turns out that he is the son of mob boss John Genovese. He and Big Daddy were nearly killed and tortured. Before long, Kick-Ass got saved by Hit-Girl. After Big Daddy’s death, the two worked tpgether to bring down the criminal organization. Kick-Ass threatens John Genovese with a gun, and shoots off his genitals throughy pure fluke, giving Hit-Girl an opening to kill John Genovese with a cleaver once and for all. Training Following the defeat of Genovese and Big Daddy's death, Dave is At school were Mindy tell's him that John Genovese's Brother Ralphie has taken over the family business & that they have to take him & his crew down before more heroes are killed. Dave has bad feeling about this but agrees to meet Mindy at the safe house later. Later Kick-Ass heads for the safe house (wearing a coat & a Scarf) & on his way lends a homless man some money since he keep begging, once Kick-Ass reaches the Safe house Hit Girl tells him to wear layers next time its cold cause his clothes could be a big disadvantage when it's time to fight. Hit Girl then gives Kick-Ass a tour of the Safe house and talks about her first mission with her father, Hit Girl also tells Kick-Ass he needs some training but she will only train him if he agrees to help train her on how to be a normal girl, Kick-Ass agrees, with that Kick-Ass officially becomes Hit Girl's Sidekick & then takes an Oath of Truth & Justice. Kick-Ass's first Training session was him & Mindy dressing up in rich fancy clothes to lure in thugs which works & Mindy times Kick-Ass seeing how long it would take for him to beat up the thugs. Next Kick-Ass had to swing through a window into a building but Kick-Ass says that it was too high so he starts off on a lower floor & had to swing through a window fifteen times. The next step were jokes cause Hit Girl says every hero says a Joke when they smash though a window & Picking out Heroes who are good enough to join their team. After The Superhero training Dave showed Mindy all the clothes, songs & shows girls her age were wearing & talking about. Later while Dave is writing an article for CBR Mindy calls him and tell's him to get ready for their First Mission. Justice Forever Following this, Hit-Girl retires to lead a normal childhood, although she does train Kick-Ass to fight more effectively. A team-up with new hero Doctor Gravity leads to Kick-Ass joining superhero team Justice Forever, where he meets numerous new heroes, including Battle Guy, who turns out to be Kick-Ass' best friend, Marty. Both Kick-Ass and Battle Guy unmask in front of the rest of the team, which was probably not a clever idea, considering Red Mist had announced over the internet that he was recruiting supervillains to get revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They later encourage their friend, Todd, to become a superhero too. Kick-Ass goes on a mission with Justice Forever, taking down a human trafficking organization. He continues to work alongside Justice Forever, his reputation growing, until his father, worried that he is doing drugs, finds his Kick-Ass costume amongst various newspaper clippings of the group's success. Initially, he is angry at his son for what he is doing and this prompts Kick-Ass to run away from home. Later, Kick-Ass and his two best friends go to Justice Forever's new HQ until they find a new spot and they all mourn the loss of Colonel Stars and Kick-ass tells them that Red Mist changed his Twitter name to The Mother Fucker and that they should all stay in pairs. Mother Fucker attacks Dave, Marty, and Todd are later seen at the Hospital visting a badly beaten Katie and Dave tells his friends that when he was captured and tortured by Red Mist's father's henchmen, he said anything in order for them to stop frying his balls. Then Dave gets a text from The Mother Fucker saying, "Forget the bitch; it's your 'old man' you should be worried about, you prick." Dave then runs to his apartment only to see his father being arrested by the cops since they came looking for Dave but his father told the cops that he was Kick-Ass and is put into a police car, leaving Dave in shock and crying out his name as the cops take him away. Later, Dave goes to visit his father in prison and tells him he is sorry he got him involved, but Dave's father tells him that everything is going to be fine. However, Mother Fucker's men kill him in prison. Dave later goes to his father's funeral and tells Mindy she was right about everything until Dave's father's coffin blows up and Mother Fucker's Henchmen kidnap him but he is saved by Mindy who tells him to suit up (since the henchmen had Dave's costume). They both arrive at Mother Fucker's hide-out; while Mindy kills everyone else, Kick-Ass beats up one of the super-villains with his batons (now equipped with spikes). Kick-Ass recognizes the super-villain who raped Katie and continues to beat him until he falls into the shark tank. Mindy then gets some information out of the villain and finds out that The Mother Fucker is going to attack Times Square at 8pm. Dave then sends a message to all the heroes to help stop the super-villains. Battle of Times Square Later, when Mother Fucker and his army are destroying Times Square, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl show up against Mother Fucker and the rest of his minions. While Hit-Girl battles Mother Russia, Kick-Ass pins Mother Fucker on the ground by smacking him in the face, even knocking his mask off. While the rest of the heroes finish them off, they might arrest Chris to jail. When he reaches the roof, Chris ambushes him. Chris tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere, so that Kick-Ass can re. He then grabs his stick and beats Chris up until he tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to leave him alone but Kick-Ass refuses and says he is going to jail. Chris then grabs some nails and throws them at Kick-Ass' face. Kick-Ass hits Chris in the face and in anger, Kick-Ass yells at him, "Just fucking die!" Then he hits Chris in the face with his stick really hard, which knocks him off the building. Dave believes that he has done. The cops will arrive before arresting Chris. Later, He and the rest of the Justice Forever members have celebrated the greatest victory over Toxic Mega Cunts. 3 months after the victory of our heroes Films Main Article:Kick-Ass (Film Series) Navigation Category:Normal Badass Category:Super Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Male Damsels Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Cowards Category:Martyr Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Narrators Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Paragon Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Archenemy Category:Detectives Category:Philanthropists Category:Big Good Category:Outright Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Protectors Category:Armored Category:Leaders Category:Localized Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Lethal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Straight man Category:Self Hating Category:Selfless Category:The Hero